Best Friends Forever
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends for 6 years Damon and Katherine and have been dating for 3 months Elena is in love with Damon Katherine sends a text from Damon's phone to Elena and lets just say Elena is left heart broken
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

**Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up and was so happy today is the 6th anniversary of Damon and I becoming best friends. We have a special tradition that on this day we go out to the Falls and have a small picnic. This will be even more fun because I don't see Damon as often anymore because he has a new girlfriend, actually this is the longest he's ever had a girlfriend her name is Katherine Pierce she is beautiful and is super skinny she could be a model. I'm happy for him because he seems happy but I wish he would notice that I am in love with him.

I started grabbing a few things when my phone rang it was Damon "hello?" I said "hey Lena what time do you want to meet at the Fall's?" I smiled "how about in an hour?" hi heard him chuckle "what's so funny?" I asked "you are, you just can't to see me" I rolled my eyes "whatever see you soon" and hung up 30 minutes later I got into my car and drove there I laid a blanket out and sat down and put my headphones in

An hour later I started to get worried Damon would never be late unless he knew he was going to be late then he would call or text me. I was about to pick up my phone and was about to call him but then my phone buzzed I got a text from him I sighed in relief I was getting worried for no reason. My smiled faltered when I saw what he said though

_**Hey Lena look I can't make it today, Katherine came over and I need to spend more time with her I barely get to see her any more, and she told me I had to choose you or her and Lena I think she might be the one and I can't lose that.**_

I felt tears fall from my eyes

_**Oh ok Damon I'll just go on home then I hope you have a good time with Katherine**_

I was being stupid why was I crying I should be happy for him

_**Thanks for understanding Lena I knew you would! Hey can I ask you a question real quick**_

I was confused

_**Damon don't be stupid you can ask me anything**_

I waited and then my phone buzzed again

_**Are you sleeping with Matt?**_

This took me by surprise he knows I hate Matt

_**Damon you know I hate Matt**_

_**Well that answers my question**_

I was so confused then my phone beeped again

_**You are sleeping with him you're such a whore Elena**_

I felt tears fall from my eyes how could he ever say anything like that I thought we were friends actually I thought we were best friends but I guess I was wrong

_**Fuck you Damon I hate you and never want to see you ever again**_

I picked up everything and got back into my car and drove back home I was in a fog all the way home once I got inside my house I ran upstairs and cried in my pillow…

**Katherine's P.O.V**

I walked up to Damon's house I rang the doorbell and within seconds he opened the door and looked at me confused "Katherine what are you doing here? I told you Elena and I had plans today"

"Oh c'mon Damon you're saying you would rather hang out with her then me your girlfriend" he sighed "Katherine you don't understand Elena and I have been best friends since we were kids and we have a tradition that every year on our anniversary of us becoming friends we go to the Falls"

"But Damon" I said "look Katherine I'm already running late…" but he was stopped short by his father "Damon I know you're on your way out but I need to have a word with you" he groaned "uh Katherine can you do me a favor and text Elena for me and tell her I'm running late"

I nodded and he walked away this was my chance I could get Elena to hate him and then I could spend all the time with Damon that I wanted and I started texting her after 5 minutes I finally got the text message I wanted to see

_**Fuck you Damon I hate you and never want to see you ever again**_

I smiled and quickly deleted all the messages I sent and received from Elena just in time for him to walk over to me he kissed my lips lightly "Did you text her Katherine" I nodded "thanks did she respond?" I shook my head "well I'm headed out then see you tomorrow"

I smiled this was going to fun

**Damon's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm running late I'm always on time after 20 minutes I pulled up and got out of my Ferrari and walked towards the Falls but Elena was nowhere to be found that's weird I quickly dialed her number and it went straight to voice mail now I was worried she always answered

I got back in my car and drove to her house I saw her car in the drive way I pulled up next to it and knocked on the door her Aunt Jenna answered the door "Hey Damon" I smiled "Hey is Elena upstairs?" she nodded and I ran up the stairs I knocked on the door

"Whoever it is go away" I could hear in her voice that she was crying I opened the door and she sat up "I told you go away…" then when she saw me she said "what the fuck do you want" I cocked my head to the side she never talked to me like that I walked over and sat on the side of her bed

"Lena why are you crying?" she huffed "don't call me Lena only friends can call me that" I was so confused "but we are friends" she glared at me "not anymore we're not" I was so confused "Elena what the hell is wrong with you?" but did not answer "please Elena what's wrong, are you upset because I was late to the Fall's" she glared at me but said nothing "I told Katherine to text you and tell you I was running late while I was talking to my dad"

**Elena's P.O.V**

"I told Katherine to text you and tell you I was running late while I was talking to my dad" my eyes went wide "that was Katherine who texted me?" he nodded I reached over and got my phone out "Katherine texted me but not that you were running late" he looked at me confused and took the phone from my hands I saw his face become angrier and angrier with every word he read

He put the phone down and he looked at me "oh god Elena I'm so sorry" he pulled me into his chest and I cried a little bit but not because I was upset I was angry…angry at myself how could I believe it was Damon who sent those texts to me I sat up "oh Damon I'm so sorry I should have known that those texts didn't come from you" I snuggled back into his chest and we laid down

We sat In silence and he kissed my head lightly then he sat up and pulled out his phone "Damon what are you doing?" I watched as he angrily typed in a phone number "I'm breaking up with that bitch" I pulled the phone from his hands and hung up he sat up and looked up at me confused "Damon I was upset but I want you to be happy and I can tell you're happy with her she was probably upset because she wanted to spend the day with you" he chuckled "what's so funny…"

Before I could say anything else he silenced me with a kiss "I love you Elena, I was going to break up with her anyway" my eyes went wide and I kissed him "I love you too" he rolled us over and we kissed again and then I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep…

**Ok so what do you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Elena's P.O.V

I woke up and sighed remembering the events from last night I turned over on my side so I could snuggle into Damon but was saddened when all I felt was cold sheets. I quickly sat up was last night all a dream? My eyes went wide oh my god how stupid could I be of course last night was a dream I felt tears run down my face and hid my face into my pillow.

After a few minutes I heard the door open and I heard his voice "knock, knock" I looked up he was holding a bag and two cups of coffee from Mystic Grill he put the bag and coffee on the dresser and sat down and leaned down and kissed me "baby why are you crying?" I snuggled into him and hid my face into the crook of his neck he rubbed his hand up and down my back

"You're gonna think I'm stupid" he lifted my head up "Elena I would never think you are stupid" I sighed "when I woke up this morning and you weren't here I…I thought last night was a dream" he chuckled and leaned down and kissed me we kissed until we needed air and we put our foreheads together "I brought us so breakfast" I giggled "I see that" he handed me a chocolate chip muffin "yum my favorite"

We were eating in silence when a piece of my muffin fell into my bra I reached into my bra to get the piece out and at that moment Damon looked up and he chuckled "what's so funny?" I asked as I ate the piece of muffin "Why didn't you let me do that?" I rolled my eyes and continued eating I noticed that Damon's eyes were full of lust

I let another piece to fall down my shirt I looked down and pretended I couldn't find it "ugh I can't find it" I lifted my shirt up and pulled it off and I watched as Damon eyes followed my every movement I looked down and smiled "oh found it" and I reached up and was about to put it into my mouth but then reached over and put it in front of Damon's lips

"You want some?" he said nothing so I started to bring it towards my mouth again but Damon stopped me and he reached his mouth over and took the piece of muffin out of my hand. I watched as he chewed after he finished eating it we were silent for a few moments and then his lips attacked mine and he pushed me onto the bed

"God Elena do you know what you do to me?" I felt his hardness rub up against me he unhooked my bra and nuzzled his face in between my breasts "oh Damon" I moaned I reached down and unzipped his pants and he did his best to help me pull them off

"Damon you're not making this very easy" I mumbled he chuckled and stood up and pulled all of his clothes off except for his boxers and got back on top of me I giggled in between kisses he mumbled "tell me what you want baby" I bucked my hips and rubbed it up against his hardness he groaned he reached down and pulled my panties down and thrust his tongue into me

He licked up and down and insert 3 fingers into me as well "oh god Damon I'm…I'm gonna cum" a second after I said that I released "OH DAMON" I screamed he chuckled "did you like that baby?" I couldn't find the words to say I was breathless

Once I caught my breath I said "Damon make love to me" he ran his hands through my hair "baby are you sure?" I nodded "do you have any condoms?" I giggled and kissed him "I have something better, I'm on the pill" he growled and he pulled his boxers down and I gasped he was huge "you like what you see baby" I nodded and kissed him again

"Damon this is my first time" he started kissing down my neck "I'll go slow baby" he entered me and I squeezed my eyes shut and then after a few seconds I pain went away "ok you can move" he started to thrust into me and it was amazing "OH DAMON, OH DAMON" I screamed "c'mon baby cum with me" he thrust one more time and we released together

"I love you Elena" I snuggled into his chest "I love you too Damon"

**Ok tell me what you think**


End file.
